1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a discrete semiconductor device for supplying power, which includes a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) for low voltage, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide a transistor that reduces contact resistance and increases power efficiency in a semiconductor device for supplying power, a trench-type gate electrode and a shield electrode are employed. Further, various studies for further improving the degree of integration are being made.